


The Star From The Heavens

by Levy_Ravenscar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucy Becomes Stronger, Lucy Leaves Fairy Tail, Lucy has a child, Nalu - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, help i cant do this, lucy and natsu, lucy leaves but comes back kickass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levy_Ravenscar/pseuds/Levy_Ravenscar
Summary: After Lisanna's return from the "dead", Everyone has been partying continuously. Though Lucy didn't mind being ignored for a while, It gets out of hand, She was getting ignored by Team Natsu and the rest of the guild, (Except a few people) for four months, for four months she was ignored and cast aside. To top this horrible cake, Lucy gets kicked off Team Natsu. Broken Hearted, Lucy decided to leave Fairy Tail.After seven year's she return's...With a alabaster surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

> _**CHAPTER 1** _

_****_ ****

Chapter 1

 

Lucy's POV  
It's been hard,   
After Lisanna returned I was pretty much ignored by the entire guild, except Wendy,Carla, Romeo, Laxus, Lily, Gajeel, Juvia and Levy. They stood by me and talked to me when no one did. Team Natsu and Lisanna started to go on missions leaving me behind, that's why I continued to go on solo missions.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The usual stinky smell of booze was wafting through the guild hall as I entered, bunches of drunk and passed out mages were on the floor and tables groaning at the sun rays that had entered the guild doors when I pushed open the doors, Shaking my head at them I made my way to my usual spot, Mirajane was talking to Lisanna, Lisanna turned towards me and gave me a bright smile and waved, I waved back at her. Personally I had no grudge against Lisanna, She was a sweet girl who cared about other just as much as herself.   
"Mira?" I asked, No response like always,  
"Mira..." I asked a bit louder, This time Lisanna noticed me and tapped Mira's shoulder, Mira turned towards me, and boy was she pissed!,  
"WHAT!" she asked loudly,   
"M-Mira, c-c-could I have a c-c-cup of t-t-tea" I stammered, she just huffed at me, poured a cup of tea in a plastic cup and slammed it on the table top. Lisanna shot me a sympathetic look and continued to speak to Mira.  
I was sipping on the tea, Everyone was on a mission, Wendy, Carla And Romeo had gone together, Lily, Gajeel, and Juvia went together, Levy went with Team Shadowgear, While Laxus went with The Thunder Legion.  
The guild doors opened up wide, revealing Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy. The blue exceed flew over to me and sat on my lap, He was one of the only few who spoke to me. I scratched the back of his ears grinning at him.  
"Lushii, I missed you so much, This mission was so hard" Happy whined, I smiled at him,  
"I missed you to Happy"   
A hand tapped me on my shoulder, I looked up from Happy, To see Natsu and the others standing in front of me, The corners of my lips curled upwards, He noticed me.   
He awkwardly scratched his neck, behind him Lisanna was wearing a guilty look and shaking her head at me.   
"Eerr.. Lucy, I need to ask you something" Natsu asked, I shot him a confused look,  
"Okay, shoot"    
"Well um... a..."   
"What Flame-Brain is trying to say is that he wants you off the team, You know, so that Lisanna can take your place." Gray piped in,  
"You can do solo missions" Erza said,  
"Plus your weak and always hide behind your spirits, your not much of an asset to our team" replied Natsu, I was looking down, Bending my head, I let my bangs cover my eyes, and my tears, Happy looked at me, I guess he noticed my tears,   
"Lushii?" He asked, I gave him a reassuring smile, Wiping my tears I stood up, And gave everyone a watery smile,   
"Sure" I replied,  
"Really! Your so cool" Natsu said, without another word he turned around and walked away, from me and my life.  
I hugged Happy one last time as I got up and made way to the master's office, I knocked,   
"Come in" Pushing the door open I saw Master sitting on the chair, around him lots of files and bills were strewn around.   
"Ah! Lucy, what a surprise, What are you doing here, did something happened?"   
"Master, I-I want to l-l-leave Fairy T-T-Tail"   
"WHAT! Did something happen?"  Looking at Master's kind and worried face, I broke down crying,  
"Lucy child, what happened" He placed his hand over mine,   
"I-I m weak, emotionally, mentally and physically, I'm not meant to be a Fairy Tail wizard, I'll tell you later, please remove my mark, I swear until I'm strong enough I won't return, No one will be ashamed of me anymore" I cried out,  
Master sighed he placed a hand over my own and chanted something in a language I didn't understand, there was a prickling pain on my palm, That's when I noticed the Fairy Tail Guild mark disintegrating in front of my eyes.   
No one noticed me walking out of the guild with no Guild Mark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note:** _

So, I guess this is the first chapter?

To all who are reading this for the first time, Hello! 

I'm saying for the first time as I have already posted this story (at least a few chapters) on Quotev, but that's not important, what's important is you guys reading this story of mine.

i hope you don't think of this as an cliche "Lucy Leaves Fairy Tail" story and I hope you continue to read this story.

Bye!

Levy Ravenscar.


	2. Chapter 2

   

   

 

 

 Chapter 2

  
Lucy's POV  
"Princess is this it?" I looked over at Virgo,   
"Yes, I'll summon you later" suddenly two slim warm arms wrapped around me, I stared at Virgo,   
"V-V-Virgo?"   
"We, feel your pain, Princess, All us Spirits, even the Spirit King, and we are here for you, whatever happens"   
I hugged Virgo back. Bidding goodbye I sat down at the last piece of furniture left in the room, The table, It was here when I had first come. On the table there were a few envelopes, one for everyone at the guild, one for Wendy, One for Levy, One for Gajeel, One for Laxus, One for Gray, One for Erza, One for Lisanna And one for Natsu. I remember reading books on how the heroine used to write letters to her friends when she left. At first I thought it was a ridiculous idea, But now? not so much.  
I pulled the closing it behind me, The land lady was standing outside the building, she gave a sad smile,  
"Are you really sure you want to do this?" she asked,  
"Yes, I'm positive, But could you do me a favor and give this to a girl named Levy from the Fairy Tail guild."  
"Yes,Be safe, Child, I hope to see you again"  
"Thank You" with that I walked away from the town that I loved, From my nakama, From Fairy Tail, Forever.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Guild's POV  
Levy looked around the guild, no one noticed the absence of a cheerful blonde haired Celestial mage.   
 On the other hand everyone noticed the odd sorts of group sitting on a table, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel and the most surprising person, Laxus, and three exceeds, namely Carla, Lily and Happy.   
  
  
The guild doors burst's open revealing the new Team Natsu, Levy's hands twitched it took all her willpower not to go over and choke the living daylights out of Natsu Dragneel,   
Team Natsu, were oblivious to the fact that their former team member was missing, they went noisily to their table and sat down. Someone cleared their throat loudly, Everyone's head snapped upwards to see master standing on the balcony on the second floor,  
"Everyone, I have an announcement" Master said,  
"What is it gramps?" Yelled Natsu,  
"Your all idiots, all of you, except a few such as those kind souls" He pointed towards Levy and the others,  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Levy's POV  
She's gone, She's really gone.  
Yesterday after everyone returned from their respective missions, We all had gone to Lucy's place to talk to her.  
                                          ____FLASHBACK__  
"Come on Shrimp walk a bit faster, will ya" Gajeel shouted,  
"Urgg, don't you know I have short legs" I groaned,  
Suddenly I hit a wall, Rather I hit 'The Almighty Giant Gajeel'   
I glared at him as I brushed off the imaginary dust off my dress, Wendy and Romeo shoot me a sympathetic looks, In return I smiled at them and shrugged,   
"So why did you stop, heh?" I asked,  
Gajeel started to sniff around,   
"I smell tears" He replied, without thinking I ran towards Lucy's house.  
Pushing open the door, I found a sobbing Lucy, I hugged her and rubbed her back, Her tears soaked the front of my dress, but I didn't care, Lucy was my best friend and I'll do anything for her.   
The door opened revealing the others, everyone including Laxus and Gajeel surrounded Lucy saying comforting and soothing words.  
"Come on Lu-chan, Tell us what happened" I asked,  
"N-N-Natsu kicked me off the team, He called me weak" After a few minutes Lucy was able to tell us the whole story, after which I was fuming and so was everyone else. I held Lucy's hand and that's when I realized the missing Fairy Tail Guild Mark,  
"Lu-Chan, where is your Guild Mark?" I asked,  
"L-L-Levy, I'm sorry but I'm leaving, until I get stronger"_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*Guild's POV*  
"Who your calling idiots gramps?" Asked Gray,  
Master sighed, Suddenly the guild doors opened, reveling a woman, she had a bunch of paper's in her hand,  
"Where is Levy Mcgarden?" She asked, Levy stepped forward, She stretched her hands forward, The woman gave her a small sad smile as she dropped the letters in her hands and walked away, Levy read the front of the letter, Her eyes widening a bit by reading the name on it, nodding to herself she made her way and stood under the master. Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy and the three exceeds, Lily, Carla and Happy stood next to her.  
"Did you notice that someone is not with us?" Asked Master,  
Everyone looked around,   
"It's Lucy, BAKA!" Shouted Master, Everyone looked around frantically,   
"Where is she?" asked Mira,  
"She left, forever" Replied Master,  
"What do you mean she left! she can't leave!" Shouted Natsu.  
"What! What do you mean she can't leave, when was the last time you spoke to her, huh? Natsu, you even kicked her out of your team! What's wrong with you people? and now you say she can't leave!" Screamed Levy, her heart was racing, Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder,   
"Shrimp's right, we were the only one's who were with Bunny Girl, The poor girl would cry herself to sleep"   
"I'm ashamed of each one of you, Especially you Natsu, you were her best friend" Master replied shaking her head,  
"Lu-Chan, Has written some letters, One's for the guild" Levy piped in, She slowly opened the letter, caressing it  
 _" Dear Fairy Tail_  
  
  
 _Hope your not mad at me for leaving_ _without saying goodbye, It's just I couldn't face you._  
 _Don't worry one day I'll come back, One day I will. I hope you'll wait for me, Until I come back._  
 _Now about the matter of you guys ignoring me for four month, Well, I forgive you, Completely, So don't feel bad_  
 _~ Yours Lovingly Lucy Heartfilia"_  
After reading Levy broke down crying,  
"S-S-She still was happy, Our own dear Lucky Lucy" By now the entire guild was in tears,  
Levy wiped off her tears and handed over the letters to the respective people.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                  ** _The Letters_**  
 **Gajeel -**  
 _"Dear Gajeel,  
                      In your trust I leave my best friend Levy, Yes I know you like, Hurt her and your dead.  
Thank you so much for all your support and friendship, I now know that under that Tough Iron Exterior beats a Soft golden heart.  
Levy needs you much more than she ever did now, Don't let her down.  
     ~ Your Lovingly Lucy Heartfilia"_  
  
 **Laxus -**  
" _Dear Laxus,  
                       Thank you for all your support, You were a Big Brother I never had, Thank You Thank You Thank You.  Thank You for making a fool out of yourself just so I can smile and laugh when I feel like crying. One day I swear, When I return, I'll smile and laugh again with you.  
        ~ Your Lovingly Lucy Heartfilia"_  
  
 **Wendy-**  
 _"Dear Wendy,  
                       Dear Wendy, All I can say is Thank you, Your so amazing I can't even being to describe you.   
Thank you for being a amazing friend,  
Thank you for being with me always,  
Thank you for singing me to sleep,  
Thank you for healing me after a tough mission,   
Most of all thank you for being there,   
Oh and one word for you - Romeo ;)  
            ~ Yours Lovingly Lucy Heartfilia"_  
 **Levy-**  
 _"Dear Levy,  
                     Don't cry, If I made out that you cried I'd never talk to you again, Promise me.  
Gajeel will be with your side no matter what happens, you can count on it.   
Thank you Levy, For everything. For being there,  
For being my friend,  
For reading with me,  
For saying I'm strong and awesome always.  
Thank you,  
   ~ Yours Lovingly Lucy Heartfilia"_  
 **Gray-**  
 _"Dear Gray,  
                      Your my big brother and you'll always be my brother.  
Yes I was hurt when you ignored me, But I  still love you.  
Thank you for being with me all the time, Oh ya one more thing, Give Juvia a chance.  
        ~ Yours Lovingly Lucy Heartfilia"  
 **Erza-**  
"Dear Erza  
                     You taught how to be strong, how to carry the worlds weight on my shoulder but still be standing and smile, Thank You.  
Your Great and will always be in my heart and don't you forget it.  
    ~ Yours Lovingly Lucy Heartfilia"  
 **Lisanna-**  
Dear Lisanna,  
                           I never got the chance to actually know you, But what Natsu and the entire guild told me, Your a great girl and I don't mind you taking my place, Don't forget these points -  
1) Always remember to tell Gray he's removed his clothes.  
2) Make sure Natsu doesn't burn down a whole town during a mission.  
3) Don't forget about Happy's fish, He likes it raw.  
4) Never and I mean NEVER forget about Erza's strawberry cake.  
5) And keep Team Natsu close to your heart.  
   ~ Yours Lovingly Lucy Heartfilia"_  
 **Natsu-**  
 _Dear Natsu,_  
                    Don't you dare search for me, PROMISE ME, Don't fight with Gray lots. Please.  
I felt hurt Natsu, So much. You ignored me.   
But I have to say this, I Love You Natsu. I wish I told you sooner.  
   ~ Love, Lucy Heartfilia   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note  
Heyo, Finally put up this chapter,  
1526 words??!! WOAHHHHH

Thanks a lot for the kudos and for the comments!! Makes me motivated to publish more chapters!!

ENJOYYY!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Time Skip To Seven Years*  
#Guilds POV#  
The entire guild was deadly silent, Today marks the seventh year anniversary of the day when Lucy Heartfilia left Fairy Tail.  
No one dared mention her name in front of Natsu, The first year, If you did mention her name, Then he'd go into a terrible rage and destroy everything in sight, Now he'd just give a sad smile and not say a word.   
True to his word, Natsu never did go searching for Lucy...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natsu's POV  
This day seven years ago, Lucy left, She left forever..

  ***Flashback***

"Look Natsu, Mira just put on my official guild stamp"  
  
"Oh great Luigi"  
"My name is Lucy!"  
.......................................................................................................  
"Are you sure you want someone like me in your team?"  
"Someone like you! We need exactly you!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You call Loki, Your old friend, Old friend or not, He's still a friend"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I don't mind dying if it means saving you all"  
\-------------------------------------------------*End Of Flashback*-------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at Magnolia Market,  
"Please Mommy, Please"  
A small seven year old was pulling her mothers hand, The seven year old had long blonde hair like her mother that reached her waist, And dark brown eyes that were speckled with bits of blue and green, Next to the girl stood a young man, grinning down at the girl, His dark blue hair was falling in his blue green eyes,  
"Aww come on let Mommy be alone, I saw a Ice cream truck near by, want a double scoop of chocolate?" He asked the little girl, scooping her up in his arms,  
The young woman, crouching next to the girl looked up and smiled at the man, Her brown doe eyes were relieved, Her long blonde hair was pulled up, away from her face in a high pony. After seven long years she has returned to Magnolia.  
"Yay! Yummy chocolate, I want rainbow sprinkles on mine" The girl squealed,  
"And I want strawberry" A voice from above calls,  
"But strawberry doesn't taste nice, what about mango, Mango for me please" another voice argues, The lady looked up to see two exceeds above her, One totally black except for the tip of his tail, his paws, and the tip of his left ear which were white, he also had green eyes, The exceed next to him was completely different, She was totally white, with black of her paws, the tip of her tail, and the tip of her right ear, her eyes were a bright blue.  
The two twin exceeds were arguing on which flavor and fruit is the best, Trailing behind the girl and man.  
After bidding goodbye to man and little girl the woman got up from her crouching position, and brushed off the dust from her pants, Her turned towards the sun, She smile,  
"At last I'm home, And I'm a different, No longer the childish and weak Lucy Heartfilia"  
With that she turned around and walked towards a ice cream truck, where her pride and joy awaited her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note  
I know what your thinking, Such a short chapter, Well sorry, You see, I have my exams so it's a bit difficult to update!!! But don't worry when they finish I'll update...just for another two days!!

~Levy

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Chapter-4 _ **

No One's POV  
  
"Lucy, Have you see Sky anywhere?" The blonde haired mage looked up from her melting vanilla ice cream, to face a certain blue haired mage,  
"What do you mean? I thought she was with you" She replied, Her voice was panicky and a bag of dread unfurled in her stomach, She jumped up and caught the white haired exceed, who was seated next to her.  
"I'll take Yin, and search for Sky, You take Yang, Okay? meet me here at five minutes" With that Lucy ran off her thoughts straying of to the tiny blonde hair girl who she called her daughter,  
"Lucy I'm sure she's fine" A tiny voice cut through her voice, Lucy looked down at the exceed which she was holding,  
Shooting her a easy smile she looked for the missing kid,  
"Mommy!" A voice rang out, Lucy turned to find herself with a grinning blue haired mage. a black exceed and a tiny blonde haired girl, Dropping to her knees, Lucy wrapped her hands around the girls frail body,  
"Don't you ever do that again, okay? promise me" Lucy said,  
"Promise" replied the blonde haired girl.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author's Note  


I have failed my readers and brought them such a short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_  
  
  
  
__**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, And he doesn't like to share ;(  
私はフェアリーテイルを所有していません、マシマヒロはします、そして、彼は共有したくありません** **Guild's POV**  
  
  
"Mira, Pass a mug of beer please?" Asked Cana from her usual table,   
"Coming right up Cana!" Mira replied, After Lucy left the guild tired so hard to return to normal but it was impossible, After Lucy left, It was like there was a gaping hole right in the middle of everyone's heart.  
Lucy was the reason everyone fought, Their strength came from her, Their Happiness came from her, She was their inspiration and drive to be better, And now, she's gone.  
The doors of the guild opened reveling Team Natsu, no one hated them because they knew, The fact Lucy left was not solely on them but on the whole guild.   
Everyone gave Natsu and the others watery smiles, Natsu took all the blame though no one that it was only his fault.   
The doors of the guild opened again, This time it was a someone from town,  
"Yes, How can I help you?" Mira asked,  
"Hello, My name is Hotome, I came to inform you about two new Dragon Slayers in Magnolia"  
"Dragon Slayers?" Questioned Natsu,  
"Yes" Hotome replied,  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No One's POV  
"Come Sky, a little more further, and then we reach home" Lucy said,  
"But Mommy I'm tired" Sky whined,  
Lucy looked down lovingly at her daughter,  
"I'll carry her" A voice piped in, Lucy looked towards the man standing next to her,  
"Okay Kyle" Lucy replied, She looked at the guild hall she once called home, It was closer now, She had decided to reunite with them.  
"Lu, Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Kyle,  
"I'm sure, I need some closure, Plus I miss them so much"   
They reached the Guild doors, Lucy placed a hand on the door, Caressing it, And then pushed them open, The entire guild was empty, The white exceed - Yin, sat on top of Lucy's head, Lucy looked around, Just then a large bang came from the side of the guild, Which as Lucy remembered was the library of the guild, Lucy slowly made her way towards the Library.  
"Ouch! Gajeel you big oaf!" A small voice chided,  
"Sorry shrimp" Lucy stiffened when she heard the voices, Kyle's hand came on her shoulder, Lucy turned around to find Sky and Kyle smiling reassuringly at her.  
Lucy straightened her top, and pushed the big doors of the Library, she peeped inside to find Levy and Gajeel kiss,  
"KYAA!!" Lucy screamed, Levy's and Gajeel's heads whipped around so fast that it gave them whiplash.  
They both stared at Lucy not able to form any words,  
"L-L-L-LUCY!" Levy screamed, She ran up just to meet Lucy half way, They both hugged, and it suddenly felt like everything will be alright.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors Note  
*Dodges pitch forks and fire torches*  
Sorry for not updating,  
*Bows repeatedly*  
Gomen'nasai ごめんなさい

Peace Out,

~Levy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Guild POV  
  
"Lucy it's been so long" Levy exclaimed,  
"With that I agree" Lucy grinned, "Gajeel, How are you?"  
"Gihi bunny girl, I'm fine"  
Levy just then noticed the young man standing next to Lucy and the little girl in his hands,  
Lucy giggled, "Sorry, Levy, Gajeel this is Kyle, and this is Sky. Kyle, Sky, This is momma's best friends. And these two" She said pointing at the Exceeds flying on the top of Lucy's head, "Are Yin and Yang"  
Levy shook the man's, Kyle's hand, 'Momma?' 'Exceeds' Levy and Gajeel shared weird looks, What happened to Lucy during these seven years were way beyond their level of understanding,  
"What happened?" Asked Lucy, Levy and Gajeel shook their heads and smiled at them.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucy was laughing with Gajeel and Levy as they recounted their old memories. They were sitting in the hall of the guild, Kyle sat next to Lucy, whose head was leaning on his shoulder, and Sky sat on Kyle's lap dozing off.  
"Where is everybody by the way?" asked Kyle,   
  
"Someone from town came and informed us about two new dragon slayers who no one ever say before come into town, so everyone went to check it out, They might  return in sometime." Just as Levy said this the guild doors flew open reveling Master and Mira, followed by the rest of the guild including Laxus and Gildarts, Only team Natsu weren't there. Everyone stopped when they saw the familiar blonde, A sob escaped from Mira, her hand on her mouth and tears streaming down her face, Her legs felt like jelly, she stumbled a step forward, Laxus came forward and took hold of her elbow, she shook off his hand and walked towards Lucy. Lucy got up, and Mira stumbled into her open arms.   
"L-L-Lucy, Y-Y-Your back-k-k" Mira hiccuped, Lucy gave her a small smile and walked towards where everyone were standing, That's when everyone broke away from their daze and ran towards Lucy, they, themselves crying.  
  
================================================================================  
Lucy laughed and joked with everyone, Kyle, Sky, Yin and Yang got along with everyone, Only Lucy missed the company of a certain someone.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ Authors Note. _ **

**_ Hhehehehehehh  _ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail, But Sky and Kyle are very much my own.** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guilds POV

Sky was sleeping on Lucy's lap now, While Kyle was talking to Gajeel and Laxus who were sitting next to him. The mood in the guild hall had changed from sober to drunk in a few minutes.

After Lucy spoke to Master, She, Sky and Kyle got their guild marks, Golden for Lucy on her left shoulder, dark blue for Kyle on his chest, and red for Sky on her stomach. Yin and Yang too got guild marks, Black for Yin on her back, and white for Yang on his back. Both of them got along splendidly with Carla and Lily. Sky and Kyle too were mixing along with everyone.

At the moment Sky was sleeping on Lucy's lap, Lucy herself sat next Kyle, with Yin and Yang next to Carla and Lily on the table. Lucy felt so happy to be back. Although a few people were missing, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, And surprisingly Wendy, who for once didn't take Carla with her. Lucy let out a sigh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy's POV

I'm finally home.

Home....that word seemed so foreign in the know halls of the guild, because for the past seven years her home was elsewhere.

\----------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

No Ones POV

Lucy was wandering around, she wasn't in Magnolia anymore, rather in the outskirts of Fiore.

Suddenly a loud roar came from her left, she turned around to face a large beast, She fumbled around for a key, her breaths came out uneven, she was tired, almost all her magical energy was depleted, That's when something-rather someone fell from the sky. At first she saw a flash of blue, The blue flash was the person's hair, He got up and brushed the dust from his pants, He then turned around and shot Lucy a crooked grin,

"This will take a second" He said, Lucy saw the edges of her vision blackening, and then she fainted.

Lucy felt something wet splash across her face, her back shot up straight almost knocking her head on the guy bending over her,

"Woah! Hold your horses missy" The guy said, he held her shoulders and pushed them a bit back, Lucy blinked back at him, It would be a lie to say he wasn't good looking, Dark blue hair fell into his equally blue eyes, in a cute and mysterious guy kinda way. 

"Now, why don't you start by saying your name to us" he said, 'Us?' Lucy looked around to see many pairs of eyes staring back at her, She swallowed, her throat unusually dry and tight,

"My name is Lucy" she didn't want to mention her last name- 'Heartfilia' scared that they might recognize it,

"Nice to meet'cha Lucy, My name is Kyle Soong,And this is the 'Black Stallion' Guild" He replied.

\-------------------------------------------------End Of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy stared at her left hand, This was the place were her 'Black Stallion' Guild mark had been imprinted, She remembered the day she told her friends that she, Sky and Kyle were leaving the guild, to go join Fairy Tail, At first everyone were angry at her for even thinking about leaving them, But after explaining the situation to them, They left with promises of writing and visiting if possible. 

Lucy made many friends over there, some whom she'll never forget and never will.

The guild doors of Fairy Tail flew open, Behind them stood, the new Team Natsu with Wendy and Juvia, 

"We searched but we couldn't find them..." Natsu began, He stared at Lucy along with the rest of the team, Lucy's eyes watered, She got up lifting up the sleeping girl in her arms, Kyle got up with and placed his arm around her waist.

"Hey Natsu, Hey everyone" Lucy began. Everyone ran towards Lucy, tears streaming down their face, Even Gray's, They all ran and hugged Lucy. Only Natsu didn't move, He stood rooted to one spot, Lucy gave him a gentle smile as her passed Sky into Kyle's arms,

"Natsu, are you not going to say hello?" Lucy asked, By now a few tears had rolled down Lucy's cheek,

He took a step forward, his legs shaking, He couldn't believe it, He wouldn't believe it, That was until his hands went around her and his head pressed against the crook of her neck, Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, Her tears and His tears mixing.

"You won't leave me again?" Asked Natsu,

"Never" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

And here you go folks, Another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. 

And thank you for all the comments, even though they were a few, I enjoyed reading them, it made me glad someone actually appreciates my story.

Please Comment, Heart And Follow Me <3 <3

Virtual Cookies and Hugs to anyone who does.

Oh yes! I almost forgot, if anyone wants to ask any questions, ask away. It can be of this story or of any personal questions too. XD 

Peace Out,

~Levy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Lucy and Natsu separated from their hug, Sky just woke up,

"Momma?" Sky asked, Suddenly everyone's eyes turned towards the blonde in the bluette's arms, 

"Who's he?" Natsu asked in a hostile voice, Lucy joined Sky and Kyle, and took Sky from Kyle's arms,

"Natsu, friends, This is my daughter Sky, and this is Kyle" Lucy said, Hurt flashed through Natsu's eyes, 

"Daughter? Who's the father?" Natsu demanded, Lucy was shocked by the cold way Natsu just spoke to her,

"Oi! I think your forgetting someone up here Lucy" A voice squeaked, Lucy looked up to see Yin and Yang playfully glaring at her, She rolled her eyes at them,

"And this is Yin" She pointing towards the white exceed, "And this is Yang" She said pointing at the black exceeds,

"And I'm guessing your Natsu" A voice said, Everyone turned towards Kyle, who's arm was around Lucy, Natsu saw this and glared at him,

"Hands off Lucy " Natsu growled, Kyle just ignored Natsu, Natsu took a step forward, Until a hand came on his chest, He looked down to see Lucy glaring at him, 

"Back away Natsu, I don't want you fighting with Kyle, Okay?" She said, Natsu's eyes widened,

"And to answer your question, She was abandoned, Kyle and me took her in and treated her like family, Now she is my family" With that Lucy stormed out of the Guild, with Kyle strolling behind her,

"She's very strong now, She's so strong I'm very sure she can take down, What's the red heads name? Oh yes! Erza without blinking a eye, she's someone you don't want on your bad side, Believe me, I know" Kyle said as the guild doors slammed shut. Natsu glared at the door, while banging his fist on a table, Breaking it.

**_ Flashback _ **

Natsu opened the letter slowly, Lucy had really left, Truly. Gone forever. His eyes widened at the words written at the end of the letter, 

 Lucy Loves  ** _Me_**

Lucy  _ **Loves**  _Me

 ** _Lucy_** Loves Me.

It seemed unreal, To good to be true, Natsu sank to his knees and covered his face in his hands, And cried,And cried so much it felt like he couldn't cry anymore,

"Don't cry boy, Because she is gone, Cherish her memories, don't throw them away with your tears" A voice said, Natsu looked up to see a grave Master looking down at him. Natsu rubbed off his tears and stood up, he searched around his vest, And pulled out a picture of Lucy and Him smiling goofly, while Reedus painted them, Natsu's fingers brushed against Lucy's painted face, a ghost of a smile on his face, while he thought of the younger days when his feeling didn't confuse him.

  _Lucy, The next time I see you, I will tell you my feelings, I will tell you, That I love you, Because I do, I really do, This is my promise to you and to myself._

__

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I can't believe that I'm updating this story like after an entire year._

_To all the readers who stuck by me and waited, thank you._

_i was going through a tough spot and had no inspiration but i wanted to update this story the minutes I got sometime to do it._

_Thanks again_

_Luv,_

_Levy_


	9. Chapter 9

_**** _

_**Chapter 9** _

_****Disclaimer:- I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, It Belongs To Hiro Mashima. But Kyle, Sky And Black Stallion And All It's Members Are My Own**** _

_***-Lucy's Old House, No One's POV-*** _

Lucy sighed deeply, as she opened the last box full of furniture, in this box there were pictures, albums and souvenirs from her time at her former guild - 'Black Stallion Guild'. Lucy sat down crossed legged as she stared at a picture. The picture was of a few people, their faces merging together to form a single blur of memories, of fun times and sad times. Suddenly a pair of slim hands curled around Lucy's neck, She twisted around to find her adopted daughter, Sky grinning back at her, Lucy playfully ruffled her hair. 

"Aww mommy, Kyle just made my hair pretty for me" Sky complained,

"Ya, Luce I just made, Sky look, Fabulous, And then you happened" A voice stated from behind. Lucy looked behind and saw her best friend, Kyle,

"Oh, Sorry you guys. We have about"  _Pause "_ Ten minutes before we leave for the guild." 

"No problem, It will only take a minute, Right Sky?" Kyle said, Sky agreed with him and left the room, Lucy sighed and closed the carton box,  _That's for later._ She walked into the bathroom, It didn't look a lot like her bathroom before, This bathroom had blue and white wallpaper instead of pink, and the tiles were white instead of brown. She adjusted her hair so that it fell over her shoulders in soft waves. Lucy had changed a lot, she wasn't a weak and childish girl, instead here stood a independent, mature and strong woman, she smiled at herself and entered her room, everything pink changed into shades of blue, purples, grays and whites, which she claimed were her favorite colours. She pulled open the closet and grabbed her outfit, quickly stripping out of her home clothes and changing into her fresh pair of clothes. Lucy stared at herself in the mirror, She wasn't wearing any revealing clothes, instead she wore a reddish t shirt coupled with a brown leather jacket and blue jeans, still not satisfied she grabbed a brown beanie from the bottom of her closet and puled it on top of her blonde locks.

*LUCYS POV*

My room door opened, revealing Sky, with her green dress, and her blonde curls tied into a top pony. 

"Mommy, let's go" 

"Sure honey" I walked out of the room, and into the living room where I was met with the sight of Kyle sprawled on the couch, his butt sticking into the air, I slapped his head,

"Get up, freakazoid" He groaned as he got up from the couch, his hand rubbing his head,

"That hurt L" I rolled my eyes at him, and held Sky's hand,

"C'mon we're getting late" He walked over to the table and grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house behind me and Sky,

"Be caref- Why it's Miss. Lucy! How are you Miss. Lucy" I looked over the canal to see the fishermen, I waved at them,

"I'm good" I walked down the street, Sky and Kyle, next to me, bickering, Then Sky stopped suddenly,

"Mommy, Uhh, haven't we forgotten something.....Uhhh maybe....Yin and Yang" 

I stopped, oh great!

"Kyle...." I began, batting my eyelashes at him,

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please with sugar on top"

"Ugh, fine I'm going" I grinned at his retreating back,

"Mom! that wasn't nice" Sky scolded me. I just grinned at her. 

The rest if the walk was quiet and you could only hear the sounds of birds and the wind.

\----

When we reached the Guild, me and Sky noticed the loud sounds coming from inside. I looked down at her and shrugged. 

"Let's see what the commotion is about, shall we?" I asked, Sky grinned and skipped ahead of me, stopping near the guild door, she looked surprised for a second but then a small squeal exited her mouth and she went running in, worried I dashed into the Guild hall.

\------------Last Night----------Third Person--------

Natsu walked across the familiar streets of Lucy's quiet neighborhood, like he always did a few years back.

He was comfortable with the eerie silence and dark shadows of Magnolia, so walking to Lucy's house was a piece of cake.

Except this time when he climbed up to Lucy's bedroom window, he was met with an unfamiliar sight.

Lucy in a long t-shirt, which suspiciously looked like a boy's; lay in the bed, the little girl, Sky's head on Lucy's stomach and Lucy's head laying on that blue haired boy's - Kyle's shoulder. 

They we're all laughing and shoving each, telling jokes and talking about old memories.

Lucy's hands waving up and down as she recounted tale by tale of her missions with Team Natsu and the adventures of the entire FairyTail Guild.

Natsu felt a bit sick in the stomach. His raw and pulsating grief and anger washing over him, he jumped down and walked away, sighing.

_This visit is for another time._


	10. 10

_ **Chapter 10** _

_No one's POV_

Lucy started at the large circle in front of her, she heard a familiar laugh, and curse words flying around. She pushed and elbowed past the Fairy Tail mages and stepped into the middle of the circle.

In the middle stood three people, two girls and one boy. The boy had dark hair and even darker eyes, his lips pulled into a scowl. Behind him stood a tall girl, almost as tall as the boy. Her hair was long and a dark stormy grey colour, her blue eyes flashed with worry. And in the very front, laughing and mocking Natsu Dragneel, stood a tiny girl, with short purple hair and bright green eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened with recognition, and she took a step forward to stop the duel that was clearly going to break out.

"Now now Natsu Dragneel, you don't want to fight me" the girl mocked, Natsu sneered and his fists lightened up with fire. 

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy screamed,

Natsu turned around slowly, his face white and hands trembling.

"O-oh h-hi L-Luce" he stuttered, An angry Lucy is not something anyone would want to deal with it.

"Aster Night, what in God's name are you doing here?" Lucy exclaimed. The purple haired girl grinned at Lucy,

"Well, we promised to meet you as soon as possible"

"And as soon as possible is a translation of barging in here the day after we left?" Lucy asked, Sky was giggling beside her and the boy and the girl behind Aster were shaking their heads.

"We tried to stop her, but she just left in a hurry, so then master told us to follow her" the boy replied.

"W-wait! You know them" asked Natsu, 

Lucy nodded, "Yes, these are my friends from B-"

"Black Stallion wizards, welcome. Are you here to meet Lucy Heartfillia and her child?" A loud voice interrupted Lucy, everyone turned around to see master Makarov standing behind them,

"And also Kyle!" Added the boy. Makarov nodded, 

"Levy, I'm sure most of your guild mates are confused, will you make sufficient introductions?" Asked Makarov. Levy nodded, and turned towards the mages,

"Hi, my name is Levy McGarden"

"Oh aren't you Lucy's close friend?" Asked the purple haired mage, Lucy nodded. Levy sent her a grateful smile.

"Correct if I'm wrong" Levy said as she turned around to face the Fairy Tail mages around her,

"May I present to you, the strongest mage team of Fioré" she pointed towards the purple haired girl, "Aster Night, wind magic is her speciality, she is also a S Class mage." Levy pointed towards the boy, "Carlos Rare, shadow magic mage, also an S Class mage." And then she pointed towards the grey haired girl, who's hair had turned bubblegum pink, "And Candy Vice, Animal transformation mage, also S Class" the entire guild hall was deathly quiet, in front of them stood three S Class mages. 

"Woah! What are these idiots doing here?" A loud voice exclaimed, everyone turned around to face Kyle who was sporting a huge goofy smile.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Kyle was pushed against the guild hall wall. Everyone turned around to face a pissed looking Aster.

"L why did you take did idiot with you?" She asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and followed Kyle and the exceeds as they walked towards them. Kyle picked up Sky, and Yin sat on Lucy's head. 

"Lucy dear, We all have one question in our minds, I spoke about it to you yesterday" Makarov asked,

Lucy nodded and looked towards her friends,

"Official introductions later, Kyle, Sky and me have to put on a show" 

_**Lucy's POV** _

After joining Black Stallion with the help of Kyle, I honed my powers. I found out about a power hidden deep inside of me, dormant. 

We were behind the guild hall, in the Magnolia Forest. All the guild members surrounded us, I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back, I turned around and faced Natsu, his coal black eyes bored into mine. I quickly turned around and focused on the targets ahead of me. Master Makarov had asked Kyle, Sky and me to show everyone our magic.

I closed my eyes and allowed the cold feeling of celestial magic to course through my body, my keys on my hip trembled and quivered.

_**No one's POV** _

Everyone looked astounded as a golden light clouded Lucy, She levitated on the ground and her mouth opened, 

"From the heavenly abode of dragons and spirits, 

The mystical and celestial power of their souls,

I Lucy Heartfillia, Soldier Of Celestial Spirits.

Descendent of Anna Heartfillia, Keeper of The Celestial Gates.

I ask thee for thy assistance" 

There was a burst of golden light and five spirits stood by her side, shoulder to shoulder.

Leo, Virgo, Aquarius, Capricorn and Pisces, all covered in golden armor from head to toe.

Every guild members stared at Lucy, what happened to her? And how is she so powerful? Opening five of her most powerful gates at once and she didn't even look tired.

Lucy herself was glowing a faint golden light, she smiled.

"Apparently my ancestors used to be soldiers or protectors of the celestial spirits. The Spirit King offered me their position and their powers" Lucy said, her voice came out in soft notes and her celestial spirits nodded in recognition. 

Kyle grinned at her as the spirits disappeared one by one, 

"I guess it's my turn now?" he asked, He rolled his shoulders back and cracked his knuckles. Behind him Aster rolled her eyes and shouted, "no need for the unnecessary actions", everyone chuckled at him as he turned around and glared at the girl. 

He bent down and pressed his hands on the ground and whispered with a soft voice, "earthquake" 

Suddenly the ground started to shake, various yelps were heard as the ground under them started to split. 

"Stop" Kyle's voice boomed loud and clear, the ground stopped shaking and closed up as Kyle muttered words in a language no one could understand. 

"My magic is an ancient earth magic" He said as he looked and grinned, the fairy tail guild members looked at each other.

_who are these people?_

_\-------------------------------_


	11. 11

**_ Chapter 11 _ **

**_ No One's POV _ **

Lucy grinned at the sight in front of her, Everyone was getting along with her friends, that made her happy, a warm feeling spread inside her. Looking around she spotted Candy, the animal transformation mage was sitting on the edge of the bar, glancing at her hands as if they held the answers to all the questions in the world. With a questioning aura Lucy walked towards her close friend, sitting on the stool next to her. 

"Hey Candy, what's up..you look weird." 

The ash haired beauty glanced towards Lucy, a gentle smile flitted across her face, her crystal blue eyes turned towards Carlos, the shadow magic mage.

"He proposed L, after you left Carlos proposed." Candy said. 

Lucy's eyes widened with surprise, 

"Eh..EH! WHAT THE HELL CANDY!" Lucy screeched. 

Everyone turned towards the duo, Candy grinned sheepishly and waved them off, smiling slightly at Carlos before returning her attention towards Lucy.

"Yup, and I said yes!" Candy exclaimed. 

"L, I want you to be my bridesmaid" She asks, eyes filled with hope. Lucy nodded enthusiastically. 

"Of course. Oh! Of course" happy tears slipped down Lucy's cheek, the thought of her two best friends, experiencing love with each other, falling for each other and then deciding to live together forever as one. 

If only Lady Love glanced at her with her loving eyes.

\----

Lucy sat at the edge of the canal, outside her house. She dipped her aching feet in the cold welcoming waters. At the end of the day she finally managed to send the three mages of the Black Stallion Guild back home, exchanging promises of writing letters and sending the date if the foretold marriage. 

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, the last twinkling rays of the sun basking her in a warm embrace. 

"Mind if I join you Luce?" A familiar voice asked, 

Lucy smiled at the pink haired mage and nodded, not trusting her voice. 

"So. How have you been?" 

\--------


	12. 12

**_ Chapter 12 _ **

**~~No One's POV~~ **

Lucy tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear, nervousness settling into the depths of her stomach. 

"You don't have to be nervous" She looked up to face Natsu, only to find that his face was upturned towards the evening sky, the vivid colours of the sun casting beautiful shadows over his face, his eyes, his forehead, his cheeks, his chin and his lips. Those lips which were always pulled into a flawless crooked smile for her. 

She laughed breathlessly,

"How did you know I was nervous?" She asked, 

He turned towards her, his dark eyes piercing her. Lucy took a long look at him, over the course of seven years a lot had changed in Natsu, he looked more serious, more mature. 

"I know you" he replied after thinking for long. His lips stretched into a lopsided lazy smile, turning back towards the sky. 

Lucy sighed.

"Do you remember last year's Valentine's Day?" He asked, his voice laced with hope of remembering an almost forgotten memory. 

Lucy smiled as she reached towards the folds in her jacket, pulling out a golden locket, pushing a to button on the bottom on the heart shaped locket she was met with the picture of Natsu and herself smiling at her. She felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at Natsu. 

He smiled at her and pulled her into his warm embrace, soon Lucy was crying and sobbing while Natsu hugged her tight, tears spilling out the sides of his eyes. 

"Are you crying?" She asked, sniffing

"No" he replied, wiping away the tears.

He looked down at Lucy, he looked at her bright smile and twinkling eyes, her golden hair and pink lips. 

His eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips, he saw her watching him, a pink triangle of a tongue darted out and licked her bottom lips.

Her eyes flickered down towards Natsu's lips and she leaned in until she could feel the heat from his open mouth on her lips. 

The world came to a standstill, as their lips touched each other, a feature like touch. Just then a loud laugh erupted from the street near them and Lucy backed away to spot Sky and Kyle walking towards them. She got up and dusted herself, too embarrassed to face Natsu. Her cheeks and neck felt hot.

"Mommy, why are you blushing?" Sky asked, Lucy laughed nervously,

"Nothing luv, Mommy's just tired" 

She looked at Natsu, who was smirking at her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely nothing to say except, thanks for reading, thanks for the comments, thanks for the likes and I hope you keep reading. :)


End file.
